wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I Need Ammo!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Snooper rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evil Tim (Talk) 15:15, September 17, 2012 chat Hey, I think I just missed you on the Chat. Mind stepping back in? Click here! Elecbullet (talk) 03:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :I was mistaken. Never mind. Anyway, I don't think they will let me become an admin. The rule is that if you've become an admin on a wiki in the past 60 days (and I have - the Spanish wiki), you are ineligible. I'd still like to talk, so pop into chat whenever you can. Elecbullet (talk) 04:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a new plan. If you go to pl:Specjalna:WikiAdoption you should be able to auto adopt the Polish wiki yourself. You will be made an administrator, as well as a bureaucrat (meaning you can make others to be administrators). Then, if you go to pl:Specjalna:Uprawnienia/Elecbullet you can make me an Administrator/Bureaucrat. ::Even if you don't really plan on being a full-time user yourself, this would be a tremendous help to me, as I can't auto-adopt the wiki. Let me know if you'd like to do this, or if you are not successful. Thank you very much, very very much! Elecbullet (talk) 05:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I cant catch you on chat but its not the problem. The problem is that i cant adopt Polish wiki. Maybe there is some other way to accomplish this? ::I Need Ammo! (talk) 15:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC)I Need Ammo! :::I suggested that because I thought it would be more likely to allow you than me, but that wiki must not support it anyway. To do it the old way, you would go to pl:Community:Centrum_Społeczności:Adoptuj_wiki and ask about this wiki. There are conditions you need to meet at the top, so talk about those. Tell them that the other user on the site (me) supports your efforts. And if you want to give me admin rights, go to pl:Specjalna:Uprawnienia/Elecbullet once you succeed. :::Thank you tremendously, again! Elecbullet (talk) 01:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, I'm on right now. You missed me. Just because it says I'm "away" doesn't mean I won't see you. Say something and I probably will respond. I have two monitors on my computer and I try to keep the Wolfenstein Wiki chat open in the other one at all times. Thanks! Elecbullet (talk) 21:58, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Ahh I understand thanks, but I went on chat just to see if Pio was active. I Need Ammo! (talk) 13:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Petition Hey. You're aware that your blog does not allow commenting, right? I don't have a problem with it but it seems a bit odd to me. Elecbullet (talk) 02:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Indeed strange, I don't know why is that. I Need Ammo! (talk) 13:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC)